


Things Only Buried

by victoriousscarf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vague spoilers for Thor 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should not wear those,” Sif said, tone mild compared to what it could be and Thor rolled his shoulders.</p><p>“I care not for what I should do,” he said, one hand covering the vambrace without thinking about it, his palm pressing against the indent of Loki’s helmet carved into the metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Only Buried

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was irritated to discover Thor's vambraces had changed between the Avengers when they had Loki's helmet carved into them and Thor 2. Ergo, I ficced to make it better

“You should not wear those,” Sif said, tone mild compared to what it could be and Thor rolled his shoulders.

“I care not for what I should do,” he said, one hand covering the vambrace without thinking about it, his palm pressing against the indent of Loki’s helmet carved into the metal.

“It was one thing when he was lost,” Sif said and they were walking around the training grounds, watching others train and already planning for the next battle to regain order in the nine realms. “It was one thing when he had only tried to destroy one world and was presumed dead.”

“As opposed to having killed hundreds or thousands and alive in the dungeon?” Thor asked and Sif nodded. Thor hated to say that it did not matter to him, what Loki had tried to do the first time in ways was far worse than what he succeeded to do the second. A dictator with no regard for life though he wished to be, when it came to the Frost Giants he would have destroyed an entire world instead of ruling it.

They walked in silence a moment more. “You will not stop wearing them, will you?” Sif asked. “No matter the damage it could cause you, to your image.”

“I will not stop wearing them,” Thor said for he felt certain he would be grieving for his brother the rest of his life, dead or not.

-0-

“You cannot wear those,” Odin said and Thor stilled. They stood alone in the throne room and Odin was staring at his vambraces.

“Father—”

“I have sentenced Loki,” Odin said and Thor winced, hoping his father had missed the small motion. “He will never leave those dungeons and it does not behoove a king to wear the symbol of a criminal.”

“He was my brother,” Thor shot back and Odin’s eye narrowed. “He was your son.”

“Yes,” Odin said and Thor could hear the echo of grief in his voice. “Yes, he was and indeed still is. But that is not the point, Thor. The point is that someday you will be king and people are already looking to you as the only heir left of Asgard. You cannot wear those.”

Thor’s mouth thinned. “I will—”

“Not wear those,” Odin cut him off, his tone final and Thor’s chin tilted back. “Your brother is gone, Thor, but to a place you cannot grieve for him.”

Without another word, Thor turned and left the throne room.

-0-

Frigga reached out, hands wrapping around the vambraces that Thor handed her, in the gardens of the palace. “Please keep these safe for me,” Thor said, trusting his mother in ways he would no one else.

“Because you can wear them no longer,” she said, smile sad and Thor nodded. “Kingship is a hard burden, Thor, but you will be a great king. You already are a leader of men.”

“Even though it means the sacrifice of my heart,” Thor said and it wasn’t a question. She nodded, folding the vambraces against her chest.

“Sometimes, that is all a king may do,” she said and Thor looked at his feet. “I will keep them safe for you, if there is ever a time you wish to have them back.”

“Thank you mother,” he said faintly, heart sore as he turned away. He had the smiths make him another pair of vambraces and they did not ask and he offered no explanation and hated the approving look in Sif’s eyes, in Odin’s, and the sorrow in Frigga’s.

His own sorrow he buried down, burning like a scar on his heart with every breath but no longer for anyone to see.  

 


End file.
